<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After all we've been through by waistingtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295145">After all we've been through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistingtime/pseuds/waistingtime'>waistingtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistingtime/pseuds/waistingtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Kisame had many adventures during their time in Akatsuki.<br/>One of those adventures is to rescue a little girl who is about to melt their cold hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with this.<br/>This is mainly going to be very slice of life-y, I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been quiet. It’s unusual of you not to be excited before a battle.” Itachi said slightly turning his head towards Kisame. “Is there anything that worries you about these criminals? Something I should know?”</p><p>“It’s not the battle that bothers me. That’s the simple and fun part. But at the end of the battle we’re going to have to deal with a child that we must bring back in one piece. We have to cross the sea in full storm season, then go back over that rocky mountain. I don’t know much about children, but I guess they’re not supposed to sleep wet in caves and eat soldier pills like you and I do.”</p><p>“Then we’ll go slow. We wait for a good ship and after that I’m sure we’ll find an easier path even if it means making a detour. There’s no need to rush after we get her.”</p><p>“Taking our time will just increase our chances of killing her by mistake. We might traumatize her more than her kidnapers.” Kisame laughs. “Maybe they already killed her and I’m worrying for nothing.”</p><p><br/>
“It would be annoying if she’s dead. Then it means we came for nothing.”</p><p>“We could still kill those guys anyways. And then ask for half of the money.”</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>Itachi would kill them for no money at all. Deep down, his heart was aching with worry. Every second was extremely precious. The six year old daughter of a rich and noble family from the Land of Water was kidnaped by a group of notorious criminals that specialized in heists and kidnaping of children. They asked for a huge amount of money in return for the girl’s life. Each day that would pass over the short deadline they received, the family was to get back a body part. First they got a finger, as a warning. Suspecting that the criminal group was protected by the corrupted justice system in the Land of Water, the father had decided he would put the reward money to better use. He would have his daughter back and everyone involved with her kidnaping gruesomely killed. And no one would ever again dare touch his family. So he found a way to contact Akatsuki.</p><p>“You better take good care of that girl once you get her and bring <em>all </em>that money. You don’t often get to earn this much from one mission.” Kakuzu had told them.</p><p>But it wasn’t the generous offer of the nobleman that impressed Itachi. In the corner of a room, as the nobleman was explaining to them how they are going to trick the criminals into thinking he sent them to bring them the reward, a woman with long black hair was trembling and weeping.</p><p>“Please bring back my Hina. Please bring back my sunshine.”</p><p>Sunshine. This is how his mother would call him and Sasuke sometimes. They would both complain, argue that they are not little children anymore. The memory made his heart ache. And this woman looked so much alike their mother.</p><p><em>Those bastards. They’re torturing a little child.</em> Itachi was furious.</p><p>“We’re getting close. We should discuss the strategy. I suppose the easiest would be if one of us protected the girl and the other handled most of the attack.”</p><p>“Can I have the fun part?” Kisame finally seemed to be getting excited. “I’ll cut off all of their limbs.”</p><p>“In front of the girl?”</p><p>“No. You take her away. You said it yourself many times that I tend to be messy. This time messy is good. We’re supposed to be teaching a lesson to everyone who messes with this nobleman. We don’t have to worry about cleaning either. We’ll just live their bodies behind. Besides...”</p><p>Kisame didn’t finish the sentence. His joyful expression suddenly turned grim.</p><p>“Besides?”</p><p>“Besides she’s probably going to be extremely scared. And I’m, you know, I don’t look that friendly. I’m strangely colored, after all.” Kisame put a certain emphasis on the words “strangely colored” that almost made Itachi laugh.</p><p><em>I didn’t know you were self-conscious. Itachi thought amused.  </em>“And you think I look friendly?” he said instead.</p><p>“You could put in a bit of effort to smile. You know, Itachi-san, I think that this mission would really be fun if you were forced to smile all the time.”</p><p>“Let’s focus on the first task.” Itachi tried to sound annoyed. Smiling didn’t actually sound that bad. But it was something that became so foreign to him. It wasn’t only that he had to keep his cold persona. His  heart really felt cold most times. He rarely had any reason to smile. And even in those rare moments of amusement or brief joy, his feelings remained hidden in his heart. It had become so natural to him to conceal every emotion. Suppose he wanted to show everything that he felt, he wondered if he could.</p><p>“There they are.” Kisame grined.</p><p>The street was empty. Two men were waiting in the middle of it.</p><p>“We came with the money. Bring the girl.” Itachi announced before they had time to ask him anything.</p><p>One of the two men signaled someone from inside of a house. Another man came out holding the girl by her hair. She looked terrified.</p><p>“Make sure you get all of them.” Itachi whispered to Kisame.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>Kisame grined. Without wasting any second, Itachi leaped through air and before anyone had time to register what was happening, he kicked the man holding the girl right in the face. He let go of her hair and fell on his back. Itachi took her in his arms and started running in the direction of the forest leaving Kisame to deal with all the men rushing out of the houses into the street.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We are your father’s friends. We came to rescue you. You’re safe now” he explained her without stopping.</p><p>“Thank you, onii-san.” She said burring her face into his chest. She was crying sofetly.</p><p>
  <em>Onii-san.</em>
</p><p>Itachi felt a sharp burn in his heart. Once he reached the forest he put her down and kneeled before her so his eyes were the same level as hers. He tried his best to remember how to be gentle.</p><p>“My name is Itachi. This is how I’d like you to call me. How do I call you?”</p><p>“Hina.” She she said between two hiccups.</p><p>“That’s a very nice name.”</p><p>“Thank you. I like yours, too.”</p><p>He smiled. His cold heart was melting and it hurt him. He gently brushed her hair back and stroked her cheeks to wipe her tears with his thumb.</p><p>“You’re safe now, so there is no need to cry anymore. My friend will come soon. He’s making sure those bad, bad people can’t follow us. His name is Kisame. He looks a bit scarry, but he’s actually very nice. He only scares bad people. But you’re a nice girl, so you won’t be frightened, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Is this how you talked to children? I hope so. Sasuke would have tried to slap me if I talked liked that with him when he was 6. But the ninja word is much tougher. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t reply. She simply fixed him with her big blue eyes.</p><p>“I sometimes look grumpy. But I’m very friendly. We can be friends, right?”</p><p>He tried to excuse himself ahead of time for all the times when he would try to be kind to her and he would not know how. Hina still looked at him, deeply considering every word he said to win her trust and bring her comfort.</p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked.</p><p>She ignored his question.</p><p>“So you are really going to bring me home?” she asked instead.</p><p>“Yes, we are. You’re safe now.”</p><p>“I’m safe” she repeated and remained silent for a short while.</p><p>Itachi repeated his question about her being hurt. She ignored it again.</p><p>“My mommy said it’s wrong to judge people by their appearances. When they took me, a very pretty woman came to talk to me. She was so pretty, but so, so, so mean. So if Kisame looks scary it’s no problem. Because he is nice. The important thing is to be nice.” She nodded to herself. Her spirits seem to slowly go up. “You’re pretty, too. You have long eyelashes like the mean woman. But if you want to be friends that’s okay, even though you have long eyelashes. I’m sure you’re not mean.”</p><p>To his own surprise Itachi smiled again. Kisame would have laughed at him so hard if he had heard her call Itachi “pretty”.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” he asked for the third time.</p><p>“I have a few bruises. And it hurts here” She showed him her hand with the missing finger. “But it’s not too bad”</p><p>“You’re a very brave girl. And very pretty, too.”</p><p>This time it was Hina who smiled. She extended her arms and for a few seconds Itachi didn’t know what she wanted.</p><p>“Hug” she explained herself as she wrapped her hands around Itachi. He put his right hand on her back and clumsily sat down with her still holding on to him. Exhausted, she put hear head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.</p><p>“Cute little monkey you have there.” Kisame laughted as he saw them.</p><p>“Done?”</p><p>“There is not even one corpse that’s in one piece.” Kisame announced proudly. “I did double check no one was left hiding in any of those houses. Some of those people were jounin from the Mist, so there was a bit of a battle, too. Thank you for letting me do it alone. Even Samehada had lots of fun.” His eyes were glowing. “Did you put her under a genjutsu?”</p><p>“There’s no need. She was exhausted.”</p><p>“Now it’s the complicated part. How do we bring such a fragile thing back in one piece?”</p><p>Itachi carefully considered his words.</p><p>“It’s not that complicated. We just have to be kind to her.”</p><p>“Kind? What do people like us know about being kind?”</p><p>“Everybody knows something about how to at least act kind. We’ll try our best. This means no more talking about ripping apart people’s limbs.”</p><p>“Fine. But if I have to make this kind of sacrifice, you have to smile all the time.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a story about tough guys discovering they're soft. Because I have a soft spot for tough guys discovering they're soft.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This looks so cute, don’t you think?” Sasuke said pointing at the picture in his book. It was a shark with a small fish attached to it. “These fish attach themselves to the larger marine creatures including sharks, turtles, manta rays and the like for an easy mode of transportation, to gain the protection provided by being one with the bigger animal, and for food.” Sasuke recited from the book. “The little fish looks so small compared to the shark. And it does no harm to the shark, so they just swim together. I think it’s so cute!”</p><p>The sight before Itachi triggered that long forgotten memory. Sasuke was right. It was incredibly cute.</p><p>Hina was sitting on Samehada, handle between her legs and her feet resting over Kisame’s shoulders. The first thing she did when she woke up was to ask Kisame to sit up there. Itachi expected him to protest. Samehada was an extremely deadly weapon and Kisame had warned Itachi many times to never even try to touch it. But Kisame seemed almost glad to be able to fulfill the little girl’s wish.</p><p>“She’s too harmless. Her chakra is not even a snack for Samehada.” Kisame explained.  “How’s the world up there, little monkey?”</p><p>“It’s amazing! Itachi, you look so small! Oh, why are you grumpy? Is it because you’re small?”</p><p> Itachi had no idea how to react. He had been Kisame’s partner for a few years now. But he had never seen anything like this before. Kisame seemed genuinely happy that Hina liked him. Everything that she did amused him. On her part, Hina was delighted by her success with Kisame. She soon discovered that picking on Itachi made Kisame laugh the most. Determined to keep her audience’s spirit up, she diligently searched for every occasion to make some comment about Itachi.</p><p> “When are we going to eat?” Hina asked impatient. “My tummy hurts a bit.”</p><p>“As soon as we get through the woods and reach the other coast of this island.” Itachi replied.</p><p>“When is this going to be? Is this going to take super long? We’re moving slow. Kisame can you do the the ninja-thing? With the flying through the trees?”</p><p>“She might fall.” Itachi told Kisame.</p><p>Convinced the little girl would break like a porcelain vase if she were to fall, Kisame nodded to Itachi.</p><p>“Sorry, little monkey. We’re taking things safe. But I guess we could walk a bit faster.”</p><p>Hina giggled excited. And hearing that pure and soft sound, Kisame smiled. It wasn’t one of his usual grins. He glanced at Itachi whose expression seemed to be made of stone. But Kisame wasn’t so easily tricked. He saw the shadow of a genuine smile on Itachi’s lips. He was amused to no end. And as far as he was concerned… He thought he knew nothing about being kind. But making this little girl laugh was so easy. <em>She’ll grow up strong. </em>Kisame was sure. Someone who could so easily brush up negative feelings like she did (a day before she was a prisoner after all) sure was going to be a strong person.</p><p>“Kisame, how were you like when you were my age?”</p><p>“Let’s see…How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m 6 and 4 months.” Hina announced proudly.</p><p>“Ah, I really don’t remember much. I think I was a very feisty kid and got into trouble all the time. Why curious of such a thing?”</p><p>“I was wondering how ninjas are. My mommy said that even ninjas go to a thing called “Academy” where they train and learn math. She said that even ninjas learn math. You see, I really hate math and I almost always get it wrong. I only want to learn how to read and write, although this is hard stuff, too. But mommy says, no, ninjas and princesses learn math and so you have to learn it, too.”</p><p>“I loved math in Academy! I almost forgot about that. I never skipped homework and I used to solve extra problems whenever I was bedridden because my legs were broken. Now that I think about it I  used to break my legs all the time, but never a hand. Weird, isn’t it? Ah, now I’m starting to remember things!”</p><p>“Noo! Why is everyone good at math, but me? It’s not fair. Itachi, were you good at math when you were 6?”</p><p>“I was good enough, I suppose.” Itachi replied intentionally with a slightly irritated tone. “What’s so funny, Kisame. Why are you laughing?”<br/>
“I’m really sorry, you might get mad, but I just pictured you as a child. So small and cute and serious all the time.”</p><p>“So you were good at math, too. Did you use to stay up all night solving problems? Maybe this why your face looks like this…See math is no good.” Said Hina nodding to herself.</p><p>Itachi suddenly turned his head towards Kisame, Sharingan bruning red in his eyes.</p><p><em>Don’t you dare laugh at that, </em>his glare was saying. Kisame bit his lips and remained silent. <em>She hit a nerve. I can’t believe it. Uchiha Itachi is self-conscious about something. </em>This was very precious information that Kisame decided he would keep only to himself. After years working together Kisame learnt that whenever Itachi drew the line it was best to never try to step over it. But Hina didn’t know that. The tense atmosphere went over the child’s head who interpreted the silence as people not understanding what she was talking about.</p><p>“I mean the lines on your face. Your face is very pretty, but it would be better if you slept more. Mommy says…”</p><p>“It isn’t because I don’t sleep.” Itachi interrupted her “This is simply how my face is. Math doesn’t have any side-effects. You definitely should learn how to add and subtract. It’s very useful.”</p><p>The Sharingan in his eyes was gone as he spoke to Hina. Itachi always sounded calm as he spoke, even when he was angry. The inflections in his voice were very subtle and it took Kisame a while to get used to his way of talking. Especially because he didn’t talk that much. At first, Kisame thought that his Konoha accent and his good diction made him sound pretentious. But as time passed Kisame started thinking that the crystal clear way Itachi pronounced every word and the even rhythm of his voice had an undeniable charm. It made you want to listen to what he had to say. It was like his genjutsu in a way. Before you knew it you would be caught in it and you would forget your own thoughts and have no choice, but listen.</p><p>“Do you like candy?” Itachi continued.</p><p>“Of course I do! Toffees are my favorite! I like everything chewy.”</p><p>“Let’s say you have seven pieces of toffee. And then you eat two. How many are you left with?”</p><p>“Uhhhh, so there’s seven first…and two in my tummy...” Hina mumbled to herself as she was counting her fingers. “Five!”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“But I can always count them. If I eat two I don’t have to think that there were seven first and think seven minus two. If I want to see how many I have I can just count them. One, two, three, four, five. Just like that.”</p><p>“But what if you have a party and invite lots of people. And you have 50 pieces of toffee. But you have 60 guests. Do you have enough so that each guest can have one?”</p><p>“Of course not! 60 is bigger than 50. So I will tell Yuki, our cook, to make more!”</p><p>“But how will Yuki know how many to make if you don’t tell her? And you can’t count something you don’t have, do you?”</p><p>Kisame felt the urge to reply to Itachi’s questions as well, as if he too was a six year old having a math lesson. There was a softness in Itachi’s voice that Kisame had never heard before. As Hina was in deep thought trying to solve the problem given to her, Kisame glanced at Itachi and for a brief moment their eyes met. Itachi’s gaze was cold and sharp.</p><p><em>It’s not fair. </em>Kisame thought. <em>This little girl gets away with everything she says. She makes fun of Itachi and gets smiles and toffee-related math problems. But if I were to even mention this again to him he’ll torture me to death.” </em></p><p>“Ten!” Hina shouted excited showing Itachi both her hands. Suddenly, her expression turned to shock and worry. “Oh, no!” she whined. “I only have nine fingers now! Math is going to be even harder!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Hina. You’re such a smart girl. You’ll be better than Kisame at math in no time.”</p><p><em>You bastard. </em>Kisame thought with a smile. <em>You know perfectly well how to be kind.</em></p><p>“I won’t lose that easily. How about Itachi-san gives us both another math problem and see who’s fastest.”</p><p>“I want one with bunnies!”</p><p>“Okay, bunnies it is.”</p><p>Kisame took another mental note of things he would never forget, but pretend they never happened. <em>Uchiha Itachi just said the word “bunnies”. </em>Little did Kisame know that Itachi was taking mental notes as well. <em>Hoshigaki Kisame is pretending three plus six is too hard for him to make a child happy. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don't know what took me so long. Anyways, I hope this was a short and fun read. It was fun to write. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kisame lifted his eyes up from his plate at the same time as Itachi. They looked at each other and a single glance was enough for them to decide what they had to do next.<br/>They were eating at an inn in the port town of the island. Hina was happily chewing on some toffee candy Itachi bought her as a reward for being so good with her math. Kisame and Itachi were unsure if it was better not to exhaust Hina and spend the night at an inn or if they should continue their way. But when two men from the Hidden Mist entered the inn, they instantly decided the same: they had to leave. Right then. <br/>“They look like Jonin. Do you think they are looking for her?” Itachi asked in a low voice.<br/>The candy put Hina in a trance like state. She kept chewing, while trying to make origami from a napkin, oblivious to what was happening around her.<br/>“I don’t think so, they would have searched the inn and started a fight the moment they spotted us. They are probably on another mission.” Kisame answered in the same low tone. “But if they are Jonin they probably know about her. We better get going before they figure out who she is.”<br/>The two men were sitting at a table near the exit. They were carefully looking at everyone going in and out of the inn, but they didn’t seem like they were particularly looking for anybody. Kisame and Itachi were staying at the furthest table in the back. They seated Hina in the hardest place to spot in the entire inn. Still, she had been so noisy before she got her food that Itachi was sure that all people who were there were aware that there was a child at that table. Only food and the candy finally made her quiet. Itachi was worried that the moment they would leave she would start loudly blabbing again, drawing attention to her. <br/>Kisame seemed to fear the same because as soon as she finally finished her candy he asked:<br/>“Hey, Hina. Would you like some more? You can have as much as you want.”<br/>“No, thanks. “she answered already a bit too loud “I already had three and mommy says that -”<br/>“Can’t you just be quiet” Kisame tried to hush her. “Does the whole inn have to know how much candy you can have?”<br/>Hina frowned.<br/>“Why not?” she said intentionally louder. <br/>Both Itachi and Kisame instantly looked at the ninja from the Mist. They were quietly eating. Kisame sighted relieved that they hadn’t heard her. For a split second he thought it was best to just knock her out – for her own good. <br/>“Because we’re playing spies.” Itachi whispered. “And you’re going to lose if you talk that loud.”<br/>“Ohh” whispered Hina. “Who are we spying?”<br/>“Them. Quick, we have to follow them.”<br/>Itachi pointed at a couple at another table that was also preparing to leave.<br/>This was certainly better than knocking her out, Kisame thought. Itachi was a fast thinker, Kisame already knew that, but still… How come he was so good at making up games?<br/>Hina suddenly turned very serious. She made a gesture to show Itachi her lips were sealed. She patently waited for the couple to pay their bill and get up from the table without taking her eyes off them. <br/>“They are leaving, but we haven’t paid yet.” she whispered worried.<br/>“We have.” Itachi said and put the money on the table. It was enough for what they all ate. <br/>Kisame smiled.<br/>“Thanks.” <br/>“You’re welcome.” <br/>Itachi did pay for him a few times before. It was always like this. Itachi wasn’t the type of person who you could go out with after the mission or who would treat you with drinks, like most ninjas did. But he paid for the food sometimes, seemingly out of nowhere, for no special occasion and without a word. The first time he did it he simply paid the waitress for both of them and then turned towards Kisame and told him “I don’t want the money back.” His tone was so stern, Kisame could do nothing but thank him and then never mention it again. From then on it was clear that when Itachi paid for both, he meant it to stay that way.<br/>“Let’s go.”<br/>They stood up and Hina hid behind Kisame. She didn’t make a sound as they were approaching the exit and didn’t look in the direction of the Hidden Mist ninjas. She was too absorbed in trying to follow the couple. Kisame put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. <br/>The Jounin’s eyes followed them, but they looked right through Hina, as if she wasn’t even there.<br/>“So you used Genjutsu.” Kisame whispered to Itachi when they finally went out the door, away from the danger of being recognized.<br/>“Yes, but it had to be subtle. Otherwise they could have noticed the sudden change of chakra flow when I released them. Especially if one of them was a sensory type. We wouldn’t have made it if she weren’t so quiet.”<br/>Itachi felt a tingle in his heart. He looked at Hina who had a serious expression on her face as if she had a true mission and had to follow the couple no matter the cost. She had the determination of an academy student practicing her spying skills. Itachi felt proud of her. She reminded him of the times he made up games for Sasuke and of his diligence in completing every task that was given to him. I miss you, Sasuke. He told himself. Sasuke probably thought that all those moments of them having fun together were just lies. It was better like this, Itachi thought. Itachi imagined the memories didn’t hurt as much if Sasuke saw them that way. The thought that he would never get to spend time with his brother the way they once did made all beautiful memories hurt terribly and Itachi hoped Sasuske didn’t feel the same.<br/>“And how long exactly does this game last?”<br/>Hina’s voice pulled Itachi out of his thoughts. The couple was taking a stroll on the docks and they had been following them for some time.<br/>“We can stop now. I think it’s clear that you won.”<br/>“Yaaaay, I won!” Hina shouted her lungs out. For a brief moment all people on the dock looked at them.<br/>Kisame let out a deep sight. <br/>“Child, you truly are looking for trouble.“<br/>“The sun is setting. We should go looking for a ship to take us to the mainland.” Itachi said trying to hide his amusement. <br/>“No. I’ll go looking for a ship. You stay here with her and put her under a Genjutsu.”<br/>“What is Genjutsu?” Hina asked excited “Is it fun? Can you teach me?”<br/>Itachi gently poked Hina’s forehead. <br/>“Maybe next time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided I will continue this. :) I think I'll write a few more short chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>